theofibtyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Manuel Gonzales
Manuel Gonzales is a main character in the fanfiction Our High School is Better Than Yours!. He is a junior student of St. OHSIBTY School, and a member of the Football Team clique.'' Biography Growing up in a family of 5, living paycheck to paycheck, was very difficult for Manuel. He always felt he needed to be more of a man for his younger brother and sister, (Justin and Isabella). When Manuel was about 7 years old his father walked out, leaving his mother, Ana, to raise 3 kids on her own. They lived on the streets for a year before actually coming into some money. It was a difficult road, and Manuel felt it was his duty to take over and care for everyone in his family. Through elementary and middle school, he was bullied because he never has enough money to afford new clothes, so he had to re-wear the same clothes each week. Freshmen year of high school, the bulling continued because everyone thought he was too short, and his voice never got deeper. One day he got his head bashed into a locker, just because of his voice. Manuel return to school a few months after the event. He never wanted to talk, he always wore hoodies to cover his face. That summer he grew up and started working out, he got taller, and his voice got deeper. Sophomore year no one recognized him as that loner kid in the back of the classroom. Manuel joined the football team and realized he was missing a lot. The kids that bullied him where now his friends and he loved every minute of it. Season One School Sucks Manuel is seen struggle with reading, he is asked to answer a question in front of the class. His teacher notices his struggles, she then asks him he cannot read the text of the question. Manuel admitted he couldn't, and everyone in the class started laughing. The bells rings and Miss Herring ask Manuel to stay after the bell so the two may talk about the situation. Ups and Downs Miss Herring confronts Manuel about is struggles in reading. The two go back and forth how his situation. Miss Herring presumes that Manuel is mostly likely Dyslexic. Manuel feels incredibly dumb, and thinks there is no solution and that he will just be dumb forever and people will make his life a living hell because of it. Miss Herring mentions that Delilah Rene is also dyslexic. Manuel was clueless the whole time, but Miss Herrings tell him he must keep it a secret. Unexpected Manuel is seen sitting in the classroom anxiously awaiting his result of the paper he had to write for Miss Herring. He watches as everyone gets A's and B's. Miss Herring hands Manuel is paper only to see a big fat F. Miss Herring tells him she needs to see him after class. After the bell rings Miss Herring asks Manuel if he has been skipping the lesson. He says he hasn't missed a lesson yet, he just doesn't get literacy. Soon Manuel is overwhelmed with Miss Herring's beauty that he leans over her desk and kisses her. Personality Manuel isn't the brightest student, he struggles with his grades, and can't seem to get it together. He works really hard but nothing he does helps. He is also very closed off and its hard for him to let others in his life. After what he has gone through, he has also discovered that he is bipolar, and that every little thing is serious. Its hard to tell who is being sarcastic. Other than that he is a really nice, charming young guy who cares for others more than himself, which leads to him usually getting hurt. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters